


Happenstance

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash and Max have sex in prison, but Max's thoughts are elsewhere.





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> For Banana Fish Rare Pair Week Day 5: Angst and Fluff
> 
> Thanks Queen_of_Harlem for beta.

* * *

Ash lays on the hard prison cot. He can feel the cheap metal springs against his stomach and the chill on his bare lower half.

The cot dips behind him where Max is slotted between his legs. Shifts and squeaks lightly when Max’s dick prods against his hole, the tip barely inside. “What are you waiting for?” Ash turns his head and sees Max staring at his ass. “It’s not like it’s my first time. Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Max gives him a look. Then grabs Ash’s hips to keep him in place as he sinks his cock inside.

Ash bites down. He feels his asshole stretch open and the heated slide of a big cock inside him. “Fuck...” he moans at the same time his dick gets hard. “Not so sudden.”

Ash wiggles and makes the cheap cot squeak. God it was going to make so much noise as soon as Max starts pounding. Everyone in their cell block would know what they were doing. Even the guards.

Goosebumps cover Ash’s arms as Max continues to push and spread him until he feels Max’s balls rub his crotch. The dick was completely inside. Fuck, it was really opening him. Ash moves a little and presses shaking fingers on his lower abdomen. “Why are you so big? It’s like I feel it in my stomach.” His other hand reaches behind him touching the rim of his hole, spread open by Max’s dick. “My hole is so stretched out.”

Max doesn’t respond. Just tightens his grip on Ash’s hips and pushes out a few inches then rams back in. 

“Oh fuck~” Ash covers his mouth with both hands. It’s one thing for the other prisoners to hear the indistinguishable squeak of a cot, but it’s another for him to scream and moan.

Becoming someone’s bitch in prison was one thing, but enjoying it was another.

And God does he want to moan.

Max thrusts into him. He starts slow. Ash savors the pleasurable slide as his insides resist the stretch inch by inch.

It had been a while since he had taken a cock like this. All the way.

At first it seemed like a cosmic joke to be put in the same jail cell as his brother’s friend. The same “friend” that shot Griffin. Ash had wanted to kill him at first. To carry the revenge his brother couldn’t.

But Max Lobo wasn’t an enemy. Ash was certain Max had cared a lot about Griffin. Had cared enough to wound instead of kill. Even when death would have been better.

Ash tilts his head towards the wall, bites his lip even harder when Max pulls out of him with a wet pop only to knead his ass cheeks hard, spread them apart and push his dick back in to the hilt.

Ash holds back a cry. His fingers twitch and press against the wall. Against the picture of a group of men in military garb smiling.

He watches the smiles for a moment, his field of vision shaking with each thrust.

“Open me up,” Ash begs, hiding his face against the cot. Reaching down to his leaking hard dick. Max’s cock is so deep inside him. Rubbing his insides over and over. Ash starts stroking himself along with each push. Using both hands while pressing his face against the cot so his moans won’t be heard.

He knows Max is close. Feels the familiar frantic twitches of a cock that’s about to release. They always love to cum inside him. To fill his stomach with their baby makers even if will be fruitless.

Max suddenly drops his weight on top of Ash. Pinning him. His cock reaching deeper and his mouth bites down on Ash’s neck as he moans out a name.

“Griffin.”

Ash freezes. The pleasurable warm slide inside him becoming wet and icky.

“You’re so tight, Griffin.”

“Get off—“ Ash tries to elbow Max on the ribs, but he’s pinned. Max spreads his ass cheeks and thrusts faster while saying the name of Ash’s dead brother’s.

“Griffin I’m sorry.” Max latches onto Ash tight. Slamming his dick into the hole harder and harder, splitting open Ash even more.

Ash feels the heavy weight almost suffocating as Max’s dick pulses inside his hole and fills his belly with cum.

“Griffin I love you.”

Ash stills, his body limp as he lets Max pump his cum deep inside his body. Let’s Max stay inside him as he comes back down from his orgasm, the dick softens inside Ash as Ash’s own dick loses its hardness and becomes flacid.

Hot heavy pants warm the back of Ash’s neck as droplets fall on his skin. “Pull your cock out of me.” Ash tries to keep his voice calm, but it shakes either way. “Please pull it out.”

Max shifts at the last word. Rolling off Ash’s body and pulling his dick out with a sloppy slide. Ash feels like his insides are being dragged out.

“Shit.”

Ash shifts forward to move away, but Max’s hand grabs his shoulder and flips him back on the cot.

“I’m sorry. I mean it. I just—”

“Did you ever tell my brother you loved him?” Ash purses his lips.

Max sits up, massages his eyelids hard. “No.”

“Why did you shoot his legs?”

Max takes a shaky breath. “Because I knew that wasn't him. That wasn’t the Griffin I knew. And I couldn't be the one to end his life.”

“He may have been better off dead.” Ash feels the cum leak out. “He has never been himself after that. Suffers from seizures. Catatonic...” Max’s hand trails up Ash’s thigh. “He was better off dead.”

“I miss him.” Max sighs.

“I’m not my brother.”

Max nods. “You are not Griffin. You’re Aslan. Aslan…”

“Ash.” Ash pouts. “I haven't used Aslan for as long as I can remember.”

Max grins. Grabs Ash thighs and pulls them apart. “Then let’s take a look at Ash’s little hole after being ravaged by my cock.”

“H— Hey!” Ash protests, his cheeks flushing for the first time as Max gazes between his spread legs.

“It’s gaping good.” Max touches the rim softly. “You can see all the pink from your insides dirty with my cum.”

Ash shivers when Max strokes inside his gaping hole making his cock twitch.

“You didn't come did you?”

“Someone distracted me,” Ash throws his head back and covers a moan as the fingers continue to massage his used ass.

“Let’s make amends then.”

Ash has a second to take a sharp breath as Max closes in and licks the length of his half hard dick and takes the tip inside his mouth. “Fuck—” he gasps. Max’s tongue rubs and wets the tip of his cock thoroughly before Max slowly lowers his head, swallowing more of Ash’s dick.

Ash makes a noise in the back of his throat as he feels the tip pressing against the older man’s cheek. He could see the bulge everytime Max moved.

Suddenly Max gives one hard suck.

“Oh fuck!” Ash’s entire body trembles. He couldn't even remember the last time anyone had sucked his dick. Much less take the whole thing. The heat was crazy. It was so wet. Max’s tongue kept pressing and licking his cock while sucking with the slightest hint of teeth. All while the older man continued to push his fingers deeper in. Moving. Pressing. Ash feels Max’s knuckles push against the rim of his hole.

“I’m going to come!” He hisses, fingers grappling tousled brown hair.

Max sucks harder and pushes another finger inside him.

Ash covers his mouth to hide his scream as he cums. His cock pulses deep inside Max’s throat and he watches Max’s adams apple bob with every swallow. His entire body shivers. The small shakes of pleasure still consuming him.

Max shifts, licking Ash’s cock clean before taking it out of his mouth. “You came a lot.”

Ash takes deep breaths, his heart still beating loudly in his chest. “You swallowed it all.”

Max grins. “I skipped dinner.”

“Nasty old man.” Ash’s mutters as he blushes.

Max grins and moves up, hovering over Ash’s lithe form while trailing fingers up his skin. “So this makes you my prison bitch right?”

Ash chuckles. “Don’t count on it, old man. This just makes it easier for me here.”

“A gaping hole full of cum?”

“Idiot!” Ash smacks Max’s shoulder. “It’s your fault I can barely move.”

“But you liked it didn’t you?”

“Up until the part you said my brother’s name.”

“I apologized for that.” Max licks his lips.

“And then sucked my cock dry.” Ash smirks. “Are you secretly a pervert?”

Max smiles and touches Ash’s cheek. “I just regret not telling him I loved him.”

Ash turns away. “It’s not too late. When we’re both out of here I’ll take you to see him.”

Max shifts and lies down next to Ash. The silence permeates between them along the smell of sex. Fingers get close but don’t touch skin. Max sighs. “That would be wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/mykafl


End file.
